She Knows
by Bambi1345
Summary: After the events of the last few years Will faces changes within his relationships between his family and friends. Will things ever be normal? Will the shadow monster return with more vengeance? Who knows how to stop it when the only one who can has disappeared?
1. Intro

_**Authors note: I just finished season 2 and words cannot describe how amazing it was! I loved it so much and the character development was fantastic. Please comment your thoughts on the new season.**_

 _ **I know the intro to this story isn't that great but I'm hoping it will get better as I get into the mood of this story. I may edit it later but for now I'm just wishing to start somewhere. I hope you enjoy! It may seem boring now but I'm slowly but surely planning the plot. Please comment!**_

For a few moments everything was right in the world. At least for Will, it seemed to be. For the first time in a while, Will felt free of that awful thing. The moment it left his body and he opened his eyes to the distressed face of his mother, he smiled. This time it was his smile, not a supernatural hosts. He looked to see the relieved faces of his brother and another girl, only then did he feel how warm it was in the room. He stared at the girl a moment longer, he recognized her but couldn't quiet find her name. But he didn't ask, he didn't wish to upset his mother anymore then she already was.

What had happened? The last thing he could remember was finding the Chief, Hopper was his name. And his mother's boyfriend helping, he recalled his name started with a B-he assumed his name was Bob. Bob, yes that was it, Bob had told him to face the monster. Suddenly, he remembered everything and everyone, as flashes of memories came back to him.

It was Bob's fault the shadow monster destroyed his family once more.

"Where's Bob?" Will asked, a hint of distain in his voice.

"He's-He's..." Joyce replied, her bottom lip quivering.

"He's gone. He died a hero, saving you." Jonathan looked at the ground, placing a steady hand on his moms shoulder.

"Saving all of us."Nancy finished, giving a small smile.

"Oh" Will quivered, rising in the bed to hug is mother. He couldn't hold back tears as he whispered "I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"You haven't done anything. That thing did something to you and now it's gone. It's gone honey." She smiled, embracing him the slightest bit tighter.

...

2 Months Later

Things were now normal, not back to they way they had been normal. But, everyone seemed to be living normal live's and no other-dimensional creatures seemed to plague Hawkins with unrelenting power. Jane now went to school but was catching upon her studies. She most definitely wasn't stupid though, It was obvious that her papa had taught her many things in the lab and so had Hopper. She lived with Hopper and visited Mike every day, after school. Max and Lucas were clearly in love, however inconspicuous they tried to be, everyone saw it. Including Max's brother, but for the moment he had cooled his attitude down. There were signs beginning to show that he would explode at any moment. Dustin and his new hairstyle were beginning to gain popularity, slowly but surely. While, Steve parted ways with Nancy he began to watch Dustin and give his so called "Life Advice", including how to be like a ninja. Joyce had no boyfriend and remained silent about Bob or anything else, however, she was happy because her boy was back for real this time. And even if anything else were to happen, at least Will had a chance to not be at the center of it. The only thing that seemed to be threatening the group was the constant attacks from reporters, and concerned citizens. Although most didn't fully know the truth, some of the word was out.

...

It was a Friday afternoon and the middle school's hallways were buzzing with adrenaline. The group of boys walked towards the doors together, Max on her skateboard. Lucas trying to impress her with some joke as she rolled her eyes. Will sighed, things were normal? Just then the lights flickered, the students continued but Will froze, anxiously looking around his for some sign of a threat. He looked to his friends, It hadn't bothered any of them, except for Jane, who looked back to Will, she was concerned about something too. When they reached outside Will rushed to Jane's side,

"Did you feel that?" He asked, he rarely spoke to her.

"Yes, I Think it wants something." She replied, mysteriously.

"What do you thin..." He was cut of by Mike who began talking to Jane about what movie they were going to watch tonight.

Will knew the shadow monster was still out there, searching for someone to infect, a host to kill. Will also knew that the monster was trapped at the moment, but a piece of it was still out there. He knew that when it left him, it was going to someone else, someone it had a connection to. Even though it had left him, one small part he still felt connected to. He would know when it infected its next victim, he kew it would come back, and he knew it was ready to break free and destroy Hawkins. Then, everyone would know.


	2. She Needs Help

_**Authors Note: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! This time things are getting real intense and you can hopefully begin to see the problems arising. I'm really trying to focus on El in this chapter. Also just to let you know I will mainly reference to her as El except when she is interacting with Will because I feel like Will doesn't know her as well so thats something he would call her. Thats also something I'm trying to do in this story, increase the connection between El and Will. Anyway, I hope you like It. I just finished planning out the plot for the whole thing and cant wait to write more. Thanks for your support! Please comment!**_

The wrinkled paper read "Ground Rules" in the chiefs sloppy handwriting.

"G-r-ound R-r-ules" El stuttered as she read, then looked to Hopper for clarification.

"Yes. These are the rules for school." He said, not meeting her gaze completely. "First: Under not circumstances are you allowed to use your powers at school. Second: Listen to your new teachers. Third: After school go strait to Mikes house and nowhere else. Fourth: Make new friends! (not just with the usual boys). Fifth: Don't be stupid." He smiled, finally meeting here gaze. "Also, at school the teachers will call you Jane Hopper, don't ask questions, this keeps your identity safe." He frowned again.

"Okay." She said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her new pink backpack and an ego before she began to walk out to Hopper's car.

"Okay?" He clarified with a tone of power.

"Yes!" She laughed, opening the bolted door without using her hands.

He still hadn't told her about the adoption. He didn't want to have held it off for so long, in fact he wanted to tell her the night after he knew. But something about Dr. Owens telling him to wait a year made him decide hold it off for awhile. Besides, he was actually nervous about how she would react, especially knowing that her mom was still alive.

The ride to school was short and silent, only the soft sound of the radio was seemingly heard in a far off place. The two were too immersed in their own thoughts to share loving words of encouragement and advice to one another. El leaned her head against the frosty window with a sigh as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Like the lab, huh?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"No, not at all, they try to teach you cool things here and stuff like that." He said, as seriously as possible. His one experience countered his words.

"Cool?" she asked, turning her head to face him.

"I don't know...It means something's interesting, awesome, and fun."

"Cool." She said with a smile, leaning back into the seat of the car.

They sat in a moments more silence.

"Hey kid, have a nice day. Okay?"

"Okay." She said, opening the door just to close it again.

She looked back to the car, gave a look of question, then smiled and waved. This was her first day of real school. Not just catch up learning.

That had been a week ago. So far she hadn't broken the rules yet. Now, she sat in her english class, struggling through every word she read on the pages of some short story. She hated english class, even though her teacher, Mrs. Calder, was quite nice to her. She was tall, thin, young, her eyes had bags under them like she was tired but she managed to smile constantly. Despite this, El hated School, not just english class. The days seemed never ending and just when she thought she was finished she had to go home and do homework. The only thing that kept her sane during her first week was visiting Mike everyday after school.

The teacher began talking and soon her words became nonsense to El, just fragments of unimportant details. Then she heard it, someone else talking. She looked behind her just to see a girl working diligently on her paper. Anyways, that wasn't her voice, the voice El heard seemed to echo. El closed her eyes, braking rule one. Soon, the room was seemingly silent and El opened her eyes to darkness. There, only a few paces away sat her sister. She was sitting on the floor, her obscure hair a mess.

"Sister?" El asked, her voice echoing. She looked up, tears stained her sister's eyes.

"Jail." she mouthed, "Help."

"I'm sorry, I'm-s" El, sobbed, before her lost sister vanished into dust.

El opened her eyes to see everyone around her staring. She quickly wiped her tears, hopefully no one had heard, but it was clear that they had.

"Jane, are you okay? You can talk to me out in the hall." Her teacher slowly approached El, putting a well meant hand on her shoulder.

"No, leave me alone." El responded, her voice plagued with pent up anger. Rule Two.

"Jane.."

"That's not my name, call me El." She responded, lifting her gaze to her teacher.

"Okay, now were off to a better start." The teacher gave a soft smile, as the bell rang.

In the hall, the girl who had sat behind El in her english class, approached her. El continued to walk, not wishing to talk to anyone else but Mike right now.

"Hey, Jane? I mean El. Your dads the chief right."

"Yes." El responded, still sulking.

"Cool, I'm Carey. With a C." She smiled.

"With a C?"

"Yeah, like spelled with a C not a K."

"Cool." El responded, this time with a smile and a laugh. She wiped the tears from her eyes with her pink sleeve.

"Hey, what lunch period do you have?"

"006." El replied awkwardly, thinking about every number she said.

"Yeah, sixth. I have it too. How about we sit together?" Carey asked, raising her eyebrows in question.

"Sure." El genuinely smiled. For the first time today, she hadn't broken a rule.

...

In the lunch room El scanned the tables for any sign of Carey or her usual friends. No one else was there yet. At least no one who she knew. El circled the room awkwardly with her tray, feeling alone and afraid. Soon she became dizzy and the floor seemed to spin around her. A moment of darkness, then she was met with the sight of an other dimensional cafeteria. She turned to face the large window before her, only to see the shadow monster reaching one arm towards her, as if in slow motion. El gasped, frozen still, there seemed to be nothing she could do without her powers. Then she promptly turned and ran as fast as she could in the other direction. "THWAck" Darkness again, then the sight of a normal cafeteria and Max an inch away from El's face.

"Ouch. What the hell man?" Max yelled, gesturing with her arms.

"S-s-sorry." El stammered.

"Yeah ok!" She rhetorically laughed, "Last time I tried to tell you that, you didn't accept, so I guess I won't accept your sorry this time either."

"It's just that I saw the m.." She was cut off.

"I don't get why you hate me? Guess what? I'm not trying to steal Mike from you. In case you haven't noticed I kinda have a thing going with Lucas."

Just then El saw Carey who was approaching just in time, "Hey El, common lets go."

"Yes." El said quietly.

"Oh, now your too good for our table."she said under her breath before walking in the other direction. She didn't want to be this way towards El or anyone else. But she couldn't help it, after she tried to actually be friends with El, the night they were fighting the monster, El had turned her down.

Back at Carey's table, Carey's friends were engaged in a long boring conversation, which at the moment seemed very unimportant to El, as she looked off into the distance where she saw them sitting. Her real friends. Mike looked at her in question but didn't seem upset, he always wanted what was best for her. Then she saw Will, his eyes met hers and he mouthed, "Meet me in the hall in five." She nodded, knowing what he wanted to talk about.


	3. Bonds

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm here with the second chapter, It doesn't have much content but I'm hoping to set the scene for things to come and also give some little fluffy moments. I must say My favorite part of season 2 was the Steve and Dustin moments, so I tried to include some of that in this chapter. Sorry, it's kinda short and mainly dialogue. I was trying write with my younger brother around. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and support! I'm glad people are intrigued by my story.**_

"I saw it too, the shadow monster." he said, barely above a whisper

"Really?" Jane replied, raising here eyebrows in question.

"Yes,...but this time I don't think it wants me. Like you know how sometimes viruses can't infect their host a second time..." he was cut short.

"It wants me?" El questioned, pointing to herself. The hallway was silent for a moment as a teacher slowly walked as soon as he was gone Will resumed the conversation as if nothing had happened.

"I think so, I saw you as you were closing the gate. I mean, it saw you. I sometimes feel like it was me who did all those terrible things." He sighed, anxiously looking about.

"It's O-kay, Will. It was never your fault."she replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I'm just even more scared now-now, that it wants revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yeah, like when someone does something mean to you, you fight back." As he said this images of her lost sister and Max flashed before her.

"Max."she muttered.

"Wha.."

"Nothing. I won't let the monster have me." She said, lifting her large eyes to look at Will before she began to walk away.

"Wait!" He shouted too loud, "Don't ever stop running from It. Don't fight it, It will only make things worse."

"Okay"Jane whispered, giving a false smile, before walking back into the cafeteria.

...

When El finally exited Nancy's car, she let out a long sigh of relief and smelled the bitter winter air. And for a moment everything was beautiful, warm, and inviting for her. She entered Mikes house with a content sigh. It smelled of a pine forest because of the green tree in his living room and of coco because of the warm drink waiting by the stove.

"Mom, were home!" Mike yelled up the stairs, as if she was in front of him

"Hello, Jane." Mrs. Wheeler replied as she walked down the stair way.

"Hello." El responded, walking into the kitchen with Mike and setting her heavy backpack don't on a chair.

"Egos?"Mike laughed, knowing her response.

"Yes." She giggled, eyeing the box hungrily.

As he put the frozen waffles in the toaster Mike sighed before saying, "How come you didn't sit with us today. I mean, it's totally fine, but I'm just wondering."

"Carey wanted me to sit with her. But don't worry, I wont sit with her again, her table is boring."

"Good, because I missed you." He laughed quietly.

"I missed you too."

"It's just ever since you got back, I've been so afraid that I'd lose you again." He replied, now taking a more serious tone.

"I understand, I've been afraid too." She gave a soft smile and reached for his hand as the toaster lightly popped with a distant sound.

...

Lucas waited impatiently inside the arcade for Max, his foot began to tap a rhythm on the floor. Ever since he had gotten her attention, he didn't want to lose it. Man was she perfect and Lucas new it. He also new that Dustin knew it too and he honestly felt bad for him. He was being the perfect friend about it and clearly trying to not let it bug him. Just then his thoughts were broken by the revving of a car engine too familiar. Lucas ran to the door smiling, she was finally here. Max slammed her brothers car door with a familiar motion before walking into the warm arcade to greet Lucas. Billy lingered in his car a moment, watching as his sister greeted Lucas, he shook his head, "It's not over Sinclair." then he saw Lucas grab her hand "Not until your dead." he finished, before abruptly steering his car in the other direction and speeding away.

...

"Thanks, Steve...Make sure he takes his medicine!" Miss. Henderson called out, before walking out the door.

"In three, two, one..."Dustin whispered, then guestured to the door that swung right back open.

"Did I forget to tell you that his bedtime is eight?"

"No, you didn't forget. Don't worry he'll be in bed by then." Steve reassured the nervous mom.

"Okay."she said, glancing at the boys before closing the door.

"Eight?"Steve laughed, giving Dustin a playful shove.

"Hey! It's said, 'early to bed and early to rise makes a young man healthy and wise.'" Dustin proclaimed as he followed Steve into the kitchen.

"How about two of the frozen pizzas? Sound good?"Steve said, reaching into the freezer.

"Two?!"

"Yeah, one for you and one for me."

"Oh yeah, of course...Hey, how bout we play my Nintendo after dinner." Dustin responded in the coolest way possible.

"Dude, I told you I'm not one of those video game nerds."

"Hey, Ill teach you my nerd games and you teach me how to be cool, it just works, okay?" Dustin laughed.

"Okay!" Steve chuckled, putting the Pizza's in the oven and closing the door.

...

"I'm home!" El imitated Mikes words, as she took off her jacket and entered Hopper's house.

"Hey Kid! How was your day?" Hopper replied, walking out of his room in what El called his 'comfy' clothes.

"Good." she sighed, jumping onto the sofa.

"Good always means bad in school code. I learned that as a kid too." Hopper laughed, joining El on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She turned the other direction, not being able to face him.

"Common, no more secrets, friends don't lie."

"Nothing" she replied, taking a more forceful tone. A few seconds more of silence. "It's just so hard and the teachers hate me and there are too many things I have to do when I get home...and-and I hate reading!" El abruptly cried, her voice shaking.

"Hey kiddo, Im Sorry. It will get better." He brought her head close to his shoulder and they leaned in a half hug.

"Thats not all, My sister is in jail and wants my help." She sniffled, whipping her nose on her sleeve. Hopper pulled away from her, his arms still firmly gripping her, his eyes looking to her with concern.


	4. Downfall

_**Authors Note: Hey, sorry that I haven't posted in a long time. I had been trying to come up with the structure of this chapter and when I finally did school had worn me out to much so I didn't feel like typing it. I'm not sure how this chapter will cause the readers (aka: you guys) to react. I hope you like it though. The reasons for the actions that happen in this chapter will be revealed later on. Thanks so much, please review!**_

Will got out of his mom's warm car in no particular rush to get into the school building. He hadn't ridden his bike to school because it was too cold. That morning however, he was in an unusual good mood, the night before he had staid up late working on an art project for his class. He spend hours sitting at his poorly lit dinning room table, trying to actually express something in his art. In the end it was mainly a sloppy mix of deep blues, some black, and red streaks. Though, if one looked close enough, they could see he faint outline of a forest turned upside down. He looked at the large canvas once more, and smiled to himself, he was proud of the final product. Then he saw it, he didn't feel it happen but he saw it. "Hey Zombie boy, nice scribbles."He heard echo, then he saw himself, holding the paper, being shoved to the side. Suddenly, the paper fell out of his hand and into the snowy earth beneath , the world was the same again, this tine he wasn't day dreaming. Then he saw Troy approaching him fast, "Hey Zombie boy, nice scribbles." Troy chuckled.

...

That had to of been a coincidence, right? Nothing more to it, right? That's what Will thought as he walked down the busy school hallway. But the odd thing was that when he saw it happening, he was the person pushing himself. No, that wasn't right, he wasn't the person pushing himself, he was viewing it through Troy's eyes. That's what startled him so much. He shook off the thoughts, thinking he was going insane. Then he wiped his nose on his sleeve, and when he lifted it back there was a small spot of blood. That had to be coincidence too...right.

...

El sat in her bed, pondering her decision to exit the warm covers surrounding her, to step on the cool wood floor, and to get out of her comfortable pajamas. Just then she heard a soft knock on her door before the old wood frame creaked open.

"Hey, kiddo! You don't seem in any rush to get up this morning do ya?" Hopper said, in a quiet but happy voice.

"No, I think I'm sick." El sniffled, attempting a fake cough.

"Oh, I see. You know every once-in-awhile work makes me get sick too."

"Really?"

"Absolutely!" He laughed, taking a seat on her bed.

"Absolutely?" She asked, looking to him in question.

"It means...definitely or yeah!" He said, ruffling her hair, "I think that today you are absolutely sick and staying home." He gave a wink and a smile before getting off the bed with a sigh.

The moment El heard the door close and the police car leave the driveway, she ran into the kitchen, her socks slipping and sliding agains the floor. She opened the door to the beautiful sight of a yellow waffle box. She lifted it up, held it far out as to read it and said out loud, "Egos." She didn't even bother to put them in the toaster, she then went to the TV and turned on her favorite program. It went on like that most of the day, until she got lonely and realized how much this reminded her of the days when she wasn't allowed to see her friends. She shook of those thoughts, anything was better than school. She got further into her warm blanket and began to doze off. Her dream was nothingness, and If it was something, she didn't remember. Suddenly, she awoke with a start. Her house was rotting, vines creeped up the wall, alive with furry. There were flakes almost like snow that seemed to float in slow motion about her. She recognized this place. "Help!" She screamed, her shaking voice echoed through the void. "Someone Help!" She frantically ran about the house, tears coming to her eyes. Wishing that there would be a portal somewhere, but she had shut it. She couldn't open it again, she would risk the safety of all of Hawkins. She heard a crash that sounded like thunder, the noise startled her and led her to look out the window, the world was tinted with a red glow. She didn't know why but she walked towards the door, drawn to it like a magnet, the door opened with a familiar creak. Just then she saw it, a small part of the mind flayer and it was reaching towards her. "Will!" she shrieked, "Stop it!" then she ran to the other end of the house, exiting through the window. She remembered what Will had said. She wouldn't fight it, she would run...run...run. And she did, the fastest she had ever ran in her life. But she was nothing compared to the monster, no match without the use of her powers. "Will?!" she screamed, searching for help. It got her.

...

"Will...Stop It!" He heard a familiar voice echo through his head as he awoke with a start. He had been sleeping in class again. Suddenly the bell rang and he quickly gathered his things and went to the hallway to meet his friends. He was the first one out and waited for the rest of his group, then he saw Mike but something was wrong.

"What's up?" Will said, concerned.

"El's not in any of her classes?" He replied, scrunching his eyebrows in concern. Just then Lucas, Dustin, and Max approached.

"What's wrong?" Max said, looking to both Mike and Will's faces.

"El's missing."Will replied.

"Oh..." Max said, looking to the ground. She hopped it want something she said.

"Maybe she's just sick. Everyone gets sick, right?" Lucas said, trying to make the best out of the situation.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's fine."Dustin said, patting Mike on the back.

As the group was trying to be of some comfort to Mike, Will remember what had happened that morning. Maybe he could get into the monsters head? Maybe he could check on Jane? Make sure it hadn't tried to attack her yet? He cancelled all the noise of the hallway, even closing his eyes, searching for the part of the monster that had left him. He still felt connected to it in a way, it most definitely wasn't inside of him though. Then, he was viewing through the monsters eyes, It was chasing Jane, she ran through the forest near Hoppers house. She wasn't in the upside-down but she believed that she was. El wasn't fast enough, the monster began reaching inside her. The sight was all to familiar to Will and he couldn't handle much more of it, he opened his eyes with a start.

"We need to help her, she's in trouble." Will whispered, attention was turned to him as he wiped his nose of more blood.


	5. Infected

_**Authors note: hey guys! I'm sorry my chapters have been kind of bad lately and also very short. I'm so busy with school and everything and I've been so tired. Who else is already ready for the weekend? Anyways I'm really sorry for not updating frequently. Still, please leave reviews, I really appreciate the support!**_

"Shit, shit, shit!" Dustin yelled through his mic, as he rode his bike along with Max and the other boys.

"How the hell did he know she's in trouble? What if she's fine, like Lucas said." Max yelled through the wind, looking to the others. They just stared in a shocked reply.

"Dude, his nose was bleeding!" Lucas said, contradicting his previous theory.

"So?" Max and Will said at the same time.

"Oh my God, how can you not of known. Whenever El uses her powers, her nose bleeds."

"So...Will might have powers?" Max replied, raising her eyebrows in question. Dustin abruptly stoped his bike along with the others.

Dustin panted, "What if Will's powers are different? What if it had to do with when he was possessed by the mind flayer. Like he has the ability to...to..."

"See from someone or something's point of view." Will finished, starring at the rest.

"Exactly!" Dustin snapped.

"Wait, was the Mind Flayer infecting El when you saw her!" Mike was clearly concerned.

"Y-y-yes" Will stammered, "We might be too late."

"Shit." Dustin finished."

...

They arrived near Hoppers house, dropping their bikes onto to ground. Then they began to run through the forest in a panicked search.

"Wait!" Lucas stopped the group,"shouldn't someone get Hopper."

"True." Max responded.

"Okay fine, you go then...zoomer."Mike responded with distain in his voice.

"Hey man, back off."Lucas replied, stepping between Max and Mike.

"It's fine!" Max sarcastically responded, trowing her arms in the air. She walked back to her bike as if she was being grounded.

Then the boys continued through the forest calling "El, Eleven, and Jane" And anything else they could think of. But that was of no use, they needed a plan.

"Will, can you use your powers to find her?"Dustin said, turning to Will.

"Guys, I really don't think..."

"Just try."Mike's tone took a dangerous turn,"Please."

"O-okay." Will said, closing his eyes. Jane, Jane his mind thought, but nothing appeared before him. Why wasn't it working? Then he though about Eleven the test subject, the girl Mike loved, and the girl who had saved him twice. Then he saw her, not really her but from her point of view. She wasn't far, intact she was close to castle Byers.

"Guys, she's by Castle Byers."

"Perfect." Dustin said, under his breath.

From there on out Will gave them directions, he would close his eyes then point in the direction he believed to be most accurate. They had been wandering aimlessly through the forest for a half hour and were growing impatient.

"What if you don't have powers? Common, anyones nose can..."Lucas was cut of by a sight they all feared.

"Dude!" Dustin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"It's another portal?" Will said, walking towards the glowing red opening on the trunk of a large tree.

"Were in such deep shit."Lucas said, grabbing Will and leading him away from the tree.

"So...basically the monster infected El because it wanted to infect someone with powers, so they could open the gate." Mike said, causing everyone to think.

"That means the monster wants back into this world. Because without a portal it doesn't have food and host's to infect." Will finished, suddenly scared.

"We have to find El before she causes more damage." Dustin replied, looking to the large portal in front of him.

"But what if she's already gone mad with the monster, she could hurt us. Even tell the monster where we're at." Lucas, being the level headed one, proclaimed.

"She shouldn't be fully taken by the monster yet, It took like two days for that to happen to me."

Will said, looking to Mike for clarification.

"Yeah...But she's a super human." Mike mysteriously replied, looking to the rest.

...

The boys continued through the forest to castle Byers until they came across the familiar place. El was nowhere to be found.

"You..you think she's in there?" Dustin said, his voice shaking.

"Yes, I know she is." Will confidently replied.

"Someones gotta go." Dustin whispered, backing away.

"We all go, together!" Mike whispered, but his tone of voice told otherwise, "She trusts me...you guys too."

So with that the four boys slowly walked towards the old fort, Dustin took a deep breath, and with that Mike opened the curtain. There she was, just as Will said, she sat on the blanket a moment, staring at the boys as if she didn't know them. All was silent.

"Hi Mike."She whispered, causing a sigh of relief to eco from the boys.

"Hi...El." Mike replied, kneeling onto the ground next to El. A moment of silence

"D-did the shadow monster get you?"Will asked, his voice quivering and silent.

"What? no." El whispered, not facing them.

"Im sorry to ask but did you open the gate. I wont be mad if you did." Mike silently asked, turning her head towards his.

"Yes...Im sorry, It made me do it." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay. We'll get it out...I don't know how but we'll get it out." Mike hushed, bringing El in for a hug.

"Don't let it control you. That was my mistake."Will frowned, looking to the ground. El nodded in reply. Another moment of silence.

"Holy crap. It's official Will has powers and El's infected." Dustin exclaimed.

"Can't we get the monster out of her, like we did last time?" Max asked, she had nearly just arrived with Hopper, who was standing next to her.

"No!" Eleven yelled, her mood changing suddenly, she stood, anger and pure power infested her face. Everyone knew what would happen in an instant but it would all happen too fast. In a split second Max was thrown against a tree.


	6. Truths

Authors Note: Hey guys, so sorry for not updating frequently, I've been feeling down lately and couldn't seem to write. The last few weeks I was in more of a reading mood. I also am working on another story that kinda distracted me from this one. I really should've written a longer chapter to make up for not posting but It ended up kind of short. But I hope you like it. If you're reading this, I would appreciate reviews. Thanks!

"Max!" They simultaneously yelled, rushing towards the girl on the ground.

"Max, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Lucas frantically shook Max, who wasn't even unconscious.

"It's fine, stalker. Trust me, I'm fine!" She replied, standing and wiping the mud from her jeans.

"Is that blood?" Dustin panicked, began backing away.

"No, It's just a little scrape." Max replied, trying to wipe tears from her eyes unnoticed.

Will and Mike stood starring into the empty castle Byers, they were the only two who thought to take their mind off of Max and pay attention to the potential threat. El. "Guys, she's gone." Will stammered, staring at the chief for some assistance.

"Holy shit, not again." He let out a sigh before running in the direction everyone assumed she went.

After searching for a few miles the crew began to loose hope. And Mike was beginning to grow more and more concerned, and everyone could see him sinking deep into a shell again. Will, noticing his friend's distress, walked to the back of the group to match pace with Mike.

"Hey man don't worry, I'm sure we'll find her. And when we do, we'll get it out. She saved me, now it's our turn to save her." Will gave a reassuring smile, and put a arm around Mike's shoulder.

"But...But even if we do find her, we won't be able to get it out of her."

"Why not? We can use do the same method you used on me." Will replied, looking hurt.

"Kid, the problem is she has powers. You know that, just as well as me, she could kill in an instant." The chief joined in the conversation.

"Well, then what's the point of looking when if we find her again she'll kill us all." Max said, doubt and fear in her voice.

"Wait hold up guys. We need a real plan." Dustin sighed, stopping the group.

"If the problem is not being able to contain her powers, we need something that can. something even more powerful." Lucas said, bringing insight to the situation.

"But who's more powerful than El?" Dustin questioned, trying to disprove Lucas' theory.

"There are others, they're not nessisaraly more powerful than her. However, If we found all of them, together they could stop her." Hopper said, thinking about what El had told him about her lost sister.

"There are at least ten others." Mike said, looking to Will.

"Make that eleven, others I mean. I being the twelfth." Will smiled, proud he could be of some help.

"Wait, what the hell is going on here?" Hopper said, confused by Will's previous statement.

"Will has powers, not the same as El's through." Mike bluntly replied.

"Yeah, he can like see from someone's perspective and live inside their mind and stuff." Dustin finished, his excitement growing.

"Oh my God, you're kidding me." the chief exclaimed as he paced, gripping his hair in his hands. "Wait!" There was a moment of silence, "That's perfect!" The chief snapped.

"Wait? What?" They all said, following the fast paced Chief's steps.

"I'm thinking!" He responded.

Mike rolled his eyes and waved is hands about, "Excuse me for thinking you already had the answer."

"He kid, you best shut up so we can find her." The chief stopped, turning around.

"I care about her! I don't want anything to hurt her!" Mike yelled, but it sounded more like a sob.

"You don't think I care about my own daughter?" The chief exclaimed, pointing to himself.

The whole group's mouths gaped open, "daughter?" Dustin said, breaking the silence.

The chief sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Shit...um yeah I adopted her a few months back, after we found her." The tone of the conversation dramatically changed.

"Wow."Lucas was the only one to say anything.

"Now if we want to find her, we gotta hurry." The chief began his brisk walk back to the car again. Once the reached the old car, It smelled of cigarette smoke, and was so cold you weren't able to tell the difference in temperature from the outdoors. The moment the all sat down, it felt like the car would snap in half. "Okay this is gonna sound crazy but in order to find eleven we have to find her lost sisters and brothers first. She told me she saw number 008, Kali, In prison. So we know where one is located-"

The chief was cut off, "We're gonna break her out of jail?" Lucas' voice cracked. An outburst of laughing by Max followed.

"Yes. I'm a chief, I can handle it...Then, Will, we need you to locate all the others. When we have them gathered, we'll be able to find her easily. Her powers will be no match compared to at least 11 others. If we were to try and hold he down to get the mind monster out, it would be near impossible. Now, Now...we have a real plan."


End file.
